1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an interactive routing system that prioritizes telephone calls according to a buying or service behavior.
2. Related Art
Call routing is a feature that enables calls to be received and directed to destinations. In some systems calls are received on a first-come first-serve basis. The systems answer the calls, and if necessary, assign them to a queue. The calls are then directed to the next available destination on a first-in-first-out basis. In some systems, the destinations are assigned based on availability. The systems simply process calls in sequence, without creating and assigning different processing paths to different users once within a queue.
Some call routing systems route calls to available destinations based on a dialed number or information entered by the caller. Using self-help functions, such as a telephone keypad on virtual key sets, the systems route calls to the appropriate destinations based on caller supplied information. The information identifies a location or a particular destination a call is attempting to reach. Such systems do not route calls beyond the basic caller data received through the telephone lines.